Fire and Passion
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Underland is celebrating Mirana's Thirty Year Reign with a Fireworks display. But for Alannah and Ilosovic,  the fireworks invoke a very different feeling. Written for the AiW Writing Challenges Forum. Prompt-Fireworks.


Fire and Passion

For weeks, all of Marmoreal had been preparing to celebrate a very special occasion- Queen Mirana's Jubilation Celebration, honoring her nearly thirty year reign. There was to be a Grand Festival, with food, speeches, and best of all-fireworks. The finest alchemists in all of Underland had been called upon to create the most dazzling and brilliant display of sound, light, and color that they could. The fireworks promised to be the highlight of a very spectacular celebration.

The Jubilation was scheduled for the last day of Iuil, with the fireworks ending what would be a Week's worth of Festivities.

Alannah and Ilosovic, along with their children, became caught up in the hustle and bustle of the Festivals. For a whole week, there was nothing to do but have fun-which was something that the Stayne family was born to do. They went everywhere, sampled everything, and even managed to maintain some semblance of discipline during the innumerable boring speeches given by the older Lords and Ladies of the White Court. But during one speech, Ilosovic and Alannah couldn't help themselves. It was being given by Lord Fader, generally acknowledged to be the most boring person in not only Marmoreal but all of Underland as well.

Lord Fader stood from the Banquet Table, clearing his throat loudly for several long minutes. "Harrumph…Umm…Harrumph…"

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Quit harrumphing and get on wif it!"

Lord Fader glared at her, and then spoke in a dull monotone. "Umm…Yes. Mirana, your reign has been one of great peace, prosperity, and good decision making. Why I can remember when you were a child, you always knew exactly what to do and say to make people happy. I was a young Lord when we first met, and I knew then that you would make a fine, conscientious and fair Ruler. You have shown that you are the pinnacle of dignity, the pillar of strength, the great Queen, and I am naught but…"

"A cure for insomnia." Ilosovic glanced over at Fader. "I've never heard such a moving speech."

Alannah giggled. "Nor have I. It had me absolutely riveted."

Fader huffed and sat down, and Mirana shot Alannah and Ilosovic a grateful look.

The rest of the speeches weren't as eye-glazing, and when the last speech had been made, Mirana stood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will all come out to the Main Garden, the Fireworks are ready to begin."

The crowd followed her out, and Alannah and Ilosovic found a spot under a tree where they could sit and watch the fireworks. Ilosovic sat on the ground, and Alannah sat in his lap. They had an excellent view of the starry Underland sky.

The first firework whistled upwards, exploding in a bright burst of green, and a gasp of admiration arose from the watchers. Alannah gasped as well, but for a different reason-she could feel her husband's lips on her throat, nibbling up and down on her tender flesh. She kept her gaze firmly fixed on the sky, trying not to tremble too much when his tongue circled the highly sensitive spot behind her ear and his hands began to caress her stomach through her dress.

A second firework, this one a bright purple and in the shape of a Hat, exploded, dazzling her, and she gave a low moan as she felt his hands inching slowly upward and his lips descended on her bare shoulders. He sucked on her flesh, leaving a mark, and then kissed her throat, his tongue swirling in slow circles and his teeth scraping against her. Alannah groaned, tilting her head to allow him better access.

Ilosovic moaned and began to loosen the ties holding Alannah's dress in place, and noticed something very-interesting. "Babe, you forgot to wear a shift."

Alannah chuckled. "Forgot is a very strong word. I merely…chose not to. I also forgot my knickers."

Ilosovic's eye went wide, and he slid his hand under her dress to confirm this rather lovely statement. His hand encountered smooth, hot, wet flesh, and he chuckled, whispering darkly in her ear. "Naughty girl." He stroked her tender sex, his fingers moving in a slow, languid pattern, and she moaned, pressing herself onto him.

Another firework filled the sky, and Ilosovic undid the last tie on Alannah's dress, trailing kisses down her spine then back up, stroking and fondling her. Her dress was pooled in her lap, leaving her breasts bare, and he stroked and squeezed them with his left hand while his right plied her wet folds, sliding in deep-first one finger, then two, then three. He pinched and squeezed her clit, and she felt her lower body trembling. She could also feel his throbbing erection pressing tightly against her backside. That, combined with the feel of his hands roving over every inch of her body and the deep kisses he was placing on her throat, were making her extremely aroused. The fire on display in the sky was nothing compared to the inferno between her thighs, and from the moans her husband was making, it was pretty clear that he was feeling the same way.

A wicked smile spread over her face, and as more fireworks ascended to fill the sky with red, orange, and bright blue flames, she began to slowly undulate her hips, grinding her backside against his pelvis-slowly at first, then more eagerly, and Ilosovic gave a harsh, growling cry and bucked against her.

He hiked up her dress and quickly unfastened his trousers, then placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs apart and thrusting into her sex with a cry of relief.

Alannah leaned back against his hard body, undulating against him, moaning as she urged him to go deeper and harder. She tilted her head upwards, and they kissed passionately, their tongues plundering each other's mouths. Ilosovic held her tightly as he thrust upwards in a hard, eager rhythm.

Firework after firework filled the sky, making it as bright as day, and Alannah felt her orgasm cresting. Her body shook and trembled, and then, as the sky was filled with light, color, and sound, she came, her scream of pleasure drowned out by the explosions of the fireworks. Ilosovic followed moments later, his own cry muffled as well.

Alannah leaned back against her husband, both of them panting and breathless. After a few moments, they reassembled themselves and went to find their children.

It was, as Alannah would observe later, quite the lovely ending to a fine Celebration.


End file.
